


Maybe I'll get drunk again

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Sexual Content, Slave Liam, first time drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Zayn is stressed, he wants to get a little drunk, and he wants to do it with his slave Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I'll get drunk again

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't realise how much I've neglected ziam here. This is just a little story x

Liam had never gotten drunk before. Being a Slave most of his life he had never had the opportunity to feel the buzz that so many people loved. He had watched many people get drunk and how they change. He had always wanted to try it but didn't know what it would feel like. That was until one night his current master and the man he loved Prince Zayn, got them both drunk.

Zayn was in a stressful mood, his parents the King and Queen were getting on his nerves and he decided he wanted to get wasted. He got several bottles of alcohol from the kitchens as he went back to his room, knowing his Liam would be there. He saw his slave on the couch reading a book, when he heard his master come in, Liam stood up. 

"Doll, have you ever got drunk before?" Zayn asked as he sat down. "No master, never." Liam replied, he had tasted alcohol before but never got drunk before. "Well baby, tonight can be your first time, my parents have been getting on my nerves and I need to let off some steam." Zayn said as he placed all of bottles on the table. "I've just got varieties so you can help yourself to whatever you want." Liam looked down at the alcohol, picking up a bottle of vodka. Zayn got some glasses from a cabinet as placed them on the table. Liam poured the liquid in the glass and took a sip, he thought he might enjoy this night. 

2 hours and several types of alcohol later, both Zayn and Liam were absolutely wasted. Liam had never felt this good before as he had tried all the bottles on the table. Zayn just smiled at his slave. "You look shit faced." Zayn commented making Liam giggle. "You're fit Zayn." Liam replied, knowing he could call Zayn by his name when they were alone. "I really wanna be fucked." Liam said, as he could feel the alcohol deep in his system. "And who do you want to be fucked by?" Zayn asked slurring his own words. "You." Liam just replied.

This made Zayn kiss Liam passionately on the lips, feeling the bitter taste of the alcohol. Zayn's mind felt a mixture of blurriness and pleasure as he was getting more turned on by the second. "For fuck sake Li, get them fucking clothes off now." Zayn moaned as Liam just obeyed. He took off his top off as Zayn did the same as well. When the two were fully naked, Zayn had Liam pinned on the couch, just wanting to be inside of him now. 

"Master, fuck me please." Liam begged, making Zayn smile. He lined himself up in Liam and went straight in him, making the slave scream. Zayn started a pace as he could feel the the mixture of alcohol and pleasure growing inside of him. Liam was just enjoying himself, not really knowing what to think with this new feeling. Soon enough Zayn came inside of Liam, as Liam asked for permission and he came as well. 

The two laid on the couch, both feeling content. "That was, that was amazing." Liam said slurring his words, making Zayn smile. "I love you Liam." He whispered to his slave. Ever since the two had admitted their feelings to one another, they had both told each other they loved each other everyday and now it felt amazing knowing that they cared for each other and wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. "I love you too Zayn." Liam replied kissing his master. The two just laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of content, eventually falling asleep on the couch. Zayn was happy he could have this night with Liam and when they both woke up with a hangover the next day, neither of them didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. X


End file.
